


Hand Made

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Bodily Changes, Boys in Chains, Gen, Slaves, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by A. Noni Mouse </p><p>Palpatine ponder his newest creation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Made

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> HAND MADE by A. NoniMouse   
> Fandom: SW TPM AU - extremely NC17 for Very Distrubing Imagery   
> Warning, warning! Contains severe bodily changes and deletions! Read at your own risk   
> Archive - only at BiC right now.   
> A note from the forwarder: I didn't write this, honestly! Would I be so bold??

The surgeon was an unpleasant little man with damp hands and hooded eyes who refused to look anyone in the face. Perhaps he was concerned he'd see the disgust there. He was probably right.   
  
Darth Sideous - known to the galaxy at large as Errio Palpatine - settled back in his seat and waved one pale hand. "Yes, yes, please do away with the time-wasting pleasantries. Have you completed your work?"   
  
The man nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, my Lord. It was an extremely complex set of procedures. . .very costly. . ."   
  
The Sith Lord's nostrils pinched. "Of course, you will be recompensed, but do not think to cheat me, Crupper. Well, where is he?"   
  
The little man bobbed his head again, annoyingly obsequious. "Yes, yes, he is here, Lord." He turned and pulled back the hanging curtains, gesturing to a figure standing behind them. "Come forward and meet your Master."   
  
The figure stepped into the room and Sideous leant forward, hungry for the first sight of his newest acquisition.   
  
He was naked and he stood in the dim light with all the unconcern of a droid. Once his body had been that of a normal young man but substantial body sculpturing had changed all that. His hair was long, down to his waist, a lustrous waterfall of red/gold (the result of delicate - and painful - genetic tinkering). Eyes that seemed unnaturally large and a little tilted at the outer edges were green, their normal colour enhanced to shining emerald, with long gold lashes and framed by arching matched brows. His nose, mouth and facial bone structure was perfect, as was his flawless, hairless skin.   
  
While his face might have been natural, normal, below the shoulders it was another story. Special hormonal treatments had changed his body chemistry, turning him androgynous. The normal shape of male chest muscles had changed and increased to round swollen shapes closer to a woman's, tipped with enlarged rosy nipples that peaked to an unnatural size. His stomach was flat and his waist nipped in, his hips larger - and beneath the hairless groin there were no testicles, only a small, trimmed penis.   
  
The doctor touched the young man's shoulders and turned him around. "You see, Lord I have done all as instructed." He slid one hand over the perfect swell of the young man's ass. "He has been especially enlarged here, so that he can easily take any sexual entry within normal humanoid parameters."   
  
"You've tested that of course," Sideous said quietly, and the man chuckled.   
  
'Yes, of course. He has been well used, my Lord, and well trained too. As well as implanted memory training in all facets of sexual activity, he has been given a thorough practical training."  
  
Sideous signalled the young man forward and he moved gracefully, hips swaying very slightly. He stopped, then bent to his knees at Sideous' command. "What do you know of yourself?" he asked softly, and watched the beautiful eyes focus on him.   
  
"I am called Pure and I am to serve you, Lord." His voice was elegant, a little throaty, velvety deep.   
  
Sideous looked over his head to the surgeons. "His memory?"   
  
"Wiped sir, as you instructed. He knows only what we have told him and taught him. The behavioural inhibitors you requested have been inserted. He cannot offend you without suffering pain, he cannot disobey you at all - his muscles would lock up were he even to consider it. And the, ah, other, inhibitor has been inserted directly into his brain."   
  
Yes. The Force inhibitor, Sideous thought, as he reached out to stroke the shining head. So that the young man, who had once been Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan, could never use the Force, even were he to know what it was.   
  
As the elegant face turned into his hand, he pictured himself fucking this perfect body, spilling himself into the sweet mouth, hurting and bruising and breaking this redesigned gelded body while knowing that Pure would never understand who or what he had been.   
  
One day, he thought, I will have pictures made and send them to Qui- Gon Jinn and say, look, he's alive, he's a eunuch, a plaything for whomever I choose, who doesn't know you and wouldn't you rather he were dead? And then perhaps he might let the young man leave so that both could suffer equally.   
  
He smiled, and the darkness glowed around him with special malice.


End file.
